


White Winter Hymnal

by Koan_abyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Greg Lestrade viene convocato da Mycroft Holmes per uno dei loro incontri segreti. Solo che questa volta è per una faccenda un po' diversa dal solito.





	White Winter Hymnal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843084) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



 

## White Winter Hymnal

  
  
Se c’era un lato positivo dell’essere bloccato in ufficio a compilare rapporti e resoconti semestrali alle undici meno un quarto di una gelida sera di metà dicembre, era che a nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di interromperlo, a meno che non si trattasse di vita o di morte. E le probabilità che succedesse erano vicine allo zero, riteneva Greg.  
Scotland Yard era semi deserta, tanto per cominciare, e avrebbe scommesso che la sua fosse l’unica scrivania occupata di tutto il piano, con gli addobbi spaiati e le luci natalizie che erano un azzardo per la sicurezza antincendio. Non era neppure reperibile, il che gli avrebbe risparmiato anche l’eventuale convocazione su una scena del crimine. E nessuno lo avrebbe reclamato a casa, perché non c’era un accidente di nessuno, là, ad aspettarlo per cena o a letto, o a recriminare perché dedicava la serata a scartoffie e straordinari non pagati.  
Andava bene così. Cioè, faceva schifo, era deprimente e spossante cercare di restare concentrato per mettere insieme qualche frase di senso compiuto. Ma era una cosa che andava fatta, era lavoro, e la sua fatica era dovuta.  
Almeno, almeno faceva progressi, senza nessuno che irrompesse nel suo ufficio ogni quarto d’ora richiamando la sua attenzione su altro e facendogli perdere il filo, e forse con un'altra ora di lavoro e lento rielaborare di frasi ed eventi avrebbe finalmente terminato.  
Non osava neppure concedersi una tregua per respirare un po’ d’aria, in parte perché era certo che il bisogno di fumare sarebbe stato insostenibile, e in parte perché dopo l’ultima pausa aveva faticato quasi mezz’ora a riprendere il ritmo. Ma dio, come cominciava a pesargli anche solo pensare…  
Lo squillo del cellulare era allo stesso tempo una benedizione e una mazzata sulla schiena.  
_‘No, no, no, no. Era quasi fatta. Chi diamine mi chiama a quest’ora?!’_  
“Lestrade.”  
“Buonasera, Ispettore. Mi chiedevo…”  
“No.”  
“Prego?” domandò con un’infinitesimale esitazione Mycroft Holmes.  
“Ho detto no. Non ho tempo di farmi rapire, Mycroft. Sherlock sta bene, so che non è nei guai perché John ha promesso di legarlo a un termosifone se avesse provato a uscire di casa dopo il casino di oggi pomeriggio, quindi non abbiamo niente di urgente di cui parlare. Lasciami godere la mia serata libera, dannazione, è quasi Natale,” rispose Greg con esasperazione.  
“Per quanto ligio al dovere, dubito che lei ritenga un godimento passare le serate alla sua scrivania, Ispettore,” replicò Mycroft. “C’è una macchina che la aspetta, se vuole essere così gentile da…”  
_‘Ovviamente sai dove sono. Stupido io a provarci.’_  
“Al contrario, una serata senza interruzioni per sbrigare i miei doveri burocratici verso la Corona è rara e apprezzata, sono sicuro che capisci. Temo di dover rifiutare,” lo interruppe di nuovo Greg.  
“ _Io_ temo di dover insistere, Ispettore,” rispose Mycroft, la voce aspra in un modo che a Greg non piacque per niente.  
Normalmente Mycroft era più paziente. Non che lui si divertisse ad irritarlo, aveva troppa paura di finire deportato in Siberia, ma erano anni che non rispondeva alle convocazioni dell’altro uomo senza almeno qualche tentativo di resistenza pro-forma. Erano scaramucce innocenti, e Greg era convinto che benché fingesse irritazione, Mycroft le trovasse divertenti.  
“Che può esserci di tanto urgente?” chiese.  
“Preferirei parlarne di persona. È una questione delicata”  
“Sono _tutte_ questioni delicate, le tue, Mycroft. Si direbbe che tu lavori in una cristalleria, dalla quantità di…”  
“Per l’amore del cielo, Lestrade, non mi faccia perdere tempo. Salga sulla dannata macchina!”  
Da un tono aspro ad aperta collera. Ma anche Greg cominciava ad arrabbiarsi. Perché doveva farsi trascinare via alle undici di sera? Perché il maledetto Mycroft Modi-Da-Spia Holmes non poteva semplicemente invitarlo a un pranzo di lavoro?  
Buttò la sua penna sul ripiano mentre rispondeva: “Neanch’io ho tempo da perdere. Quindi se non è una questione di vita o di morte…”  
Mycroft lo interruppe con un sospiro leggero.  
_‘Merda’_  
“Merda. Chi è morto?” domandò Greg.  
“Per favore, Ispettore, preferirei parlare di persona,” ripeté Mycroft, il tono di voce di nuovo controllato.  
  
Il posto non era uno dei soliti magazzini abbandonati o parcheggi vuoti che Mycroft prediligeva per i suoi rapimenti.  
Erano in un quartiere lussuoso, ed erano all’aperto, anche se in un piccolo angolo appartato dietro una strada residenziale. Il genere di posto in cui le case hanno telecamere di sorveglianza all’ingresso e antifurti allo stato dell’arte, e una macchina della polizia fa il giro di pattuglia ogni ora o poco più, anche se tutti i ricchi contribuenti della zona sono a letto alle dieci in punto e le strade sono deserte. Prima che l’auto si fermasse, Greg si era quasi convinto che l’autista l’avrebbe portato a casa di Mycroft.  
Né il posto era l’unico elemento inusuale della scena.  
Un’altra auto bloccava il punto d’accesso opposto a quello da cui Greg stava arrivando e quattro uomini in completo nero si aggiravano per il vicolo: due osservavano qualcosa parzialmente nascosto alla sua vista dalla macchina a livello del terreno, uno osservava le finestre delle case attorno a loro premendosi una mano sull’orecchio e parlando da solo, uno sussurrava praticamente nell’orecchio di Mycroft, che annuiva con fare placido e pensoso, al centro di quello strano allestimento.  
Per Greg era tutto estremamente famigliare e sbagliato contemporaneamente, a partire da Mycroft Holmes, che lo fissava con attenzione e un accenno di sorriso sarcastico: “Grazie di essere accorso così tempestivamente.”  
Mycroft era elegantemente appoggiato al ripiano di marmo di un muretto bianco che delimitava un piccolo giardino; aveva le mani poggiate, una sull’altra, sulla coscia destra, mentre la gamba sinistra era distesa in avanti; la ghiaia che ora scricchiolava sotto i piedi di Greg gli aveva impolverato le scarpe eleganti.  
Mycroft non si era alzato per andargli incontro, e il fatto stesso che fosse seduto era fuori dal comune, nell’esperienza di Greg: Mycroft affrontava tutti gli incontri che organizzava da una posizione di supremazia.  
Era sempre in piedi e armato del suo ombrello; se una sedia era presente, come scenografia della sua performance (e di solito si trattava di un pezzo antico e lussuoso, incongruo all’interno di una fabbrica in disuso, su un pavimento di cemento grezzo), essa era destinata al malcapitato che Mycroft aveva convocato e non a lui stesso.  
E mentre Greg rifletteva che benché la presenza di sottoposti fosse da dare per scontata, ogni volta che il signor Holmes si muoveva, normalmente Mycroft era l’unico attore sul palco, il suo cervello gli suggerì perché l’ambiente gli sembrasse famigliare.  
Niente luci abbacinanti che appiattivano ogni cosa, ma piccole torce rivolte verso il basso; completi scuri invece che divise blu.  
“Lì dietro,” fece, indicando col mento l’oggetto a terra che i due agenti stavano osservando, “c’è un cadavere, vero?”  
Mycroft gli sorrise affettato: “Sì.”  
_‘Merda’_  
“Bene. Tutto per me?”  
“Per così dire.”  
“Be’, devo dire che questa volta vi siete mossi anche più velocemente del solito,” rispose Greg scuotendo la testa e avvicinandosi al corpo. “Ehi, fermi, mani in tasca, ragazzi. Facciamo le cose per bene.” Sentì Mycroft alzarsi cautamente in piedi per raggiungerlo. “Mi dia due minuti per fare la segnalazione ufficiale allo Yard, signor Holmes, e poi potrete continuare.”  
“Niente segnalazioni ufficiali, se non le dispiace, Ispettore.”  
Greg, il cellulare già in mano, si voltò a fissare di sottecchi l’uomo accanto a lui: “Deve esistere un caso perché voi possiate togliermelo dalle mani, signor Holmes. Sono sicuro che se lo ricorda.”  
“Perfettamente. Tuttavia, qui non esiste nessun caso. Per ora, almeno,” rispose Mycroft, le mani ancora l’una sull’altra, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Greg.  
Lui si diede un’occhiata attorno, confuso: “Non capisco. É…la procedura, quando ritroviamo uno dei vostri. Noi apriamo il caso, voi avocate le indagini. Cosa c’è di diverso?”  
“Abbiamo venti minuti prima del prossimo giro di pattuglia, signor Holmes,” si intromise l’uomo che poco prima gli sussurrava all’orecchio.  
“Capisco. Gli appartamenti sono vuoti?” rispose Mycroft.  
“Sì, signore. Gli occupanti sono stati tutti trasferiti. E…nessun indizio, là.”  
Le labbra di Mycroft si ridussero a una linea sottile: “D’accordo. Potete continuare,” aggiunse, rivolto ai due agenti alle spalle di Greg.  
Uno di loro estrasse dal bagagliaio un borsone nero.  
“No, col cazzo, fermi. Mi hai sentito? Tocca quel cadavere e ti arresto,” esclamò Greg puntando il dito contro uno dei due. “Signor Holmes? Ho chiesto cosa c’è di diverso.”  
Mycroft sollevò le mani nel gesto che avrebbe fatto per picchiettare la punta del suo ombrello a terra, poi parve ricordarsi che non aveva nessun ombrello.  
“Quello non è uno dei nostri, Ispettore,” sospirò infine.  
_‘Il secondo sospiro della serata, e senza Sherlock tra i piedi.’_  
“Oh. Qualche idea su chi sia?”  
“Sappiamo perfettamente chi è, ma è un’informazione classificata.”  
“E su come è morto? Qualche suggerimento?” chiese Greg con tono cupo.  
“Una ricostruzione dei fatti piuttosto precisa da parte di un testimone attendibile.”  
“Quindi avete tutti gli elementi sottomano. Posso sapere, allora, perché ho l’impressione che da quel borsone stiano per spuntare guanti in lattice e un telo di nylon?!” strillò sottovoce Greg, indicando col pollice la sacca incriminata.  
Mycroft gli rivolse di nuovo il suo sorriso affettato: “Perché è più o meno quello che succederà.”  
“Ho un sacco per cadaveri, tuttavia, Ispettore, non un telo,” corresse uno degli agenti.  
“ _Grazie_ per la precisazione, e complimenti per l’efficienza,” rispose Greg. “Fammi capire, Mycroft, tu e i tuoi state per _far sparire un cadavere_?” continuò, lasciando perdere i formalismi davanti ai tirapiedi di Mycroft.  
_‘Che diavolo. Già si permettono di fare gli spiritosi.’_  
“Non ‘farlo sparire’. Ci limiteremo a spostarlo.”  
“ _Perché_ , Mycroft.”  
“Perché quest’uomo non dovrebbe essere morto,” replicò l’altro.  
Greg scoppiò in una breve risata secca: “Ah, sono sicuro che anche lui sarebbe d’accordo. Tra l’altro, hai scelto un pessimo posto per farlo assassinare.”  
_‘In mezzo alle case, nel vicolo di accesso a un cortile interno, su della ghiaia bianca.’_  
“Si è trattato di legittima difesa,” rispose Mycroft, senza cambiare espressione.  
“Sì, certo. Perché non mi permetti di chiamare la Centrale, allora? E già che ci siamo, perché mi hai voluto qui in primo luogo? Non sarebbe stato più facile…” Greg chiuse la bocca di scatto, mentre la comprensione lo inondava: “È per quando _ci sarà_ un caso? Per quando lo avrete spostato e ci sarà un caso e io dovrò occuparmi delle indagini in modo che non ti creino problemi, giusto?  È per questo che mi hai coinvolto?”  
“Sì. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno di fidato per gestire la faccenda, e tu sei l’uomo di cui mi fido, Gregory,” rispose Mycroft, muovendo un asso verso di lui.  
“Quindici minuti, signor Holmes…”  
“E hai pensato che io l’avrei fatto? Hai _seriamente_ pensato che me ne sarei rimasto qui a guardarvi impacchettare un corpo per scaricarlo nel fiume senza dire niente? E magari pensi che dovrei anche ringraziarti, per non aver fatto tutto alle mie spalle e basta…” sbraitò Greg, il fiato che si condensava nell’aria fredda.  
Gli uomini di Mycroft si guardarono nervosamente, quando il riverbero della sua voce colpì i muri attorno a loro.  
Mycroft scosse la testa: “Troppi rischi. Avresti potuto pensare di chiedere a Sherlock, e lui avrebbe risolto il caso. Questo caso non va risolto.”  
Greg allargò le braccia: “E perché no? Se si è davvero trattato di legittima difesa, perché non posso parlare con l’altra persona coinvolta nella colluttazione?” Si avvicinò al cadavere, fermandosi a un passo dagli agenti che si erano alzati per sbarrargli la strada. “Sono ferite da taglio, quelle. Il tuo ‘testimone attendibile’ ha un coltello? Qualche ferita che coincida con quelle sul volto di questo bastardo? Era armato, lui?”  
“L’altra persona non è importante, Lestrade, e la tempistica sta diventando un problema,” rispose Mycroft secco, sistemandosi con un gesto nervoso il polsino della giacca, che sbucava appena dalla manica del cappotto.  
Una giacca che non apparteneva allo stesso completo dei pantaloni.  
“Cazzo,” esalò Greg, senza pensare, slanciandosi verso Mycroft e afferrandogli una mano.  
“Fermi!” ordinò Mycroft, bloccando gli agenti improvvisamente addosso a Greg.  
Lui se ne accorse a malapena: sulle nocche della mano sinistra Mycroft sfoggiava un’escoriazione a forma di arcata dentale che coincideva sospettosamente con il labbro scoppiato del corpo a terra.  
“Apri il cappotto,” ordinò Greg.  
Mycroft ubbidì, lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Greg, che solo ora notò il suo pallore.  
Lui non gli diede il tempo di sbottonare anche la giacca, sostituendo le proprie dita alle sue. Allargò i lembi di tessuto, intravedendo, sul fianco sinistro, sotto il tessuto leggero della camicia, i contorni di una fasciatura di emergenza con una grossa macchia di sangue al centro.  
“Come…come diamine ti è arrivato così vicino?” chiese frastornato e senza fiato. “Dov’erano questi imbecilli?”  
“Ah…non troppo lontano, ma non così vicini da intervenire prima che io e questo gentiluomo risolvessimo la questione tra noi,” rispose Mycroft, sfilandogli dalle dita le falde della propria giacca.  
“Perché no?”  
“Be’, come hai notato, questo non è il luogo più congeniale per commettere un omicidio, per la sua posizione, per la difficoltà di allontanarsene senza essere notati, per la facilità con cui è possibile accerchiarlo,” fece un cenno verso le due auto che bloccavano l’accesso alla scena, “e per tutta un’altra serie di motivi, noti ed ovvi tanto a noi quanto presumibilmente al nostro amico laggiù. Quindi, la prospettiva di un incontro da soli, per scambiare informazioni, non ci ha allarmati più di tanto. Il territorio svantaggiato, per così dire, colpiva entrambe le parti. Quest’uomo non sarebbe dovuto morire, ti ho detto. Avremmo solo dovuto scambiare poche parole, e allontanarci con reciproca soddisfazione. Ma lui ha tentato di uccidermi.”  
Greg lo fissava sbalordito: “Ma…se anche ci fosse riuscito, non avrebbe potuto sfuggire ai tuoi uomini.”  
“Sembra che non gli importasse.”  
“E chi era? Lavorava per qualcuno? Chi può volerti morto a tal punto da organizzare una missione suicida?”  
Mycroft strinse le labbra: “Queste sono domande a cui voglio dedicare molti più ragionamenti, prima di lanciarmi in una risposta. Inoltre, il tempo non è dalla nostra parte, Gregory. Ricordi?”  
Greg si ricordò improvvisamente dove si trovavano, e di tutti gli agenti che li osservavano.  
Si scostò da Mycroft sbattendo le palpebre: “Certo. Giusto.” Gli diede le spalle, gesticolando tra loro: “Questo…questo non cambia niente, tra noi. Mi hai trascinato qui per insabbiare la faccenda e sviare le indagini. Non sono contento. E dovresti sederti,” aggiunse piano.  
“Gregory, quest’uomo è venuto qui per uccidermi. Aveva una pistola, e se non fossi riuscito a disarmarlo, mi avrebbe sparato e basta. Voleva, o qualcuno sopra di lui voleva, che il mio assassinio fosse rumoroso, caotico, evidente. Riesci a immaginare le conseguenze di un colpo di pistola alla testa su questi muri bianchi? Su questa ghiaia?”  
“Sì, senza sforzi,” rispose Greg in un mormorio.  
“Se qualcuno voleva creare sensazione, col mio omicidio, o anche solo col tentativo, io farò il possibile perché ottengano l’effetto opposto. Oblio, silenzio e incertezza. Ma ho bisogno di te, per riuscirci,” concluse Mycroft.  
Greg si voltò a fissarlo.  
_‘No. Vai al diavolo. Mi stai solo manipolando. Non guardarmi.’_  
Alzò gli occhi cielo, poi tornò a studiare il cadavere, le mani sui fianchi: “ _D’accordo_. Che si fa?”  
Gli agenti di Mycroft erano più che preparati. Un altro uomo e una donna si riunirono al gruppo, facendo rapporto al signor Holmes, mentre Greg sorvegliava i due che si stavano efficientemente occupando del cadavere.  
Una volta adagiato nel suo comodo sacco, uno di loro estrasse da una delle ferite l’arma del delitto. Le altre erano poco più che graffi, ma quella era mortale e profonda.  
La lama finì ordinatamente in un sacchetto di plastica. L’impugnatura era già stata spezzata senza rimuovere l’arma dal corpo, prima che Greg arrivasse.  
 Il sangue aveva già cominciato a depositarsi sul fondo del cadavere e dallo squarcio ormai libero non sgorgò che un pigro fiotto scuro.  
“Una bella pensata. Altrimenti ripulire sarebbe stato un incubo,” commentò Greg.  
I due agenti gli rivolsero un identico sorriso che sapeva di esperienza ed efficienza e lui si ritrovò a chiedersi fugacemente quanto spesso fossero chiamati a svolgere quel genere di mansioni.  
Rapidi, silenziosi e precisi, gli agenti cancellarono ogni traccia: niente più corpo, sistemato nel bagagliaio di una delle due macchine, niente solchi sulla ghiaia, i ciottoli macchiati rimossi, niente brandelli di tessuto, niente impronte e certamente niente registrazioni.  
“Può andare, Ispettore?” gli chiese Mycroft.  
“Non dovevi sederti?” grugnì Greg in risposta.  
“Tra un attimo.”  
“Non c’è modo di eliminare tutte le tracce di DNA. Ma per il resto può andare.”  
Mycroft annuì: “È vero, sarebbe pressoché impossibile. Ma se sul corpo non si troverà niente che possa ricollegarlo a questo posto, nessuno verrà a cercarle. Dobbiamo andare,” aggiunse, facendo cenno a Greg di precederlo alla macchina.  
Tutti sembravano pronti a partire: gli agenti scomparvero uno dietro l’altro nella seconda auto, come clown in un maggiolone al circo.  
“I tuoi dovranno darsi da fare: il bastardo è coperto di questa stupida polvere bianca. Anche tu.”  
Mycroft fece una smorfia, se al pensiero delle sue scarpe rovinate o per il dolore al fianco Greg non avrebbe saputo dirlo: “Oh, penso di avere una soluzione.”  
Greg gli aprì la portiera, ignorando le sue proteste e aiutandolo a sedere, poi salì a sua volta.  
“Oh!”  
L’assistente di Mycroft alzò per una frazione di secondo gli occhi dal suo black berry: “Buonasera.”  
“Ovviamente ci sei anche tu,” fece Greg a mo’ di saluto.  
_‘Certo. Qualcuno doveva portare a Mycroft una camicia e una giacca di ricambio. Dio. Scampato a un tentativo di assassinio e il suo problema è apparire impeccabile.’_  
Diede un’occhiata di sottecchi a Mycroft: “Raccontami come sono andate le cose.”  
Mycroft, che aveva chiuso gli occhi, li aprì di scatto, quasi sobbalzando. Ora Greg riusciva a vedere quanto fosse stanco e dolorante, la bocca contratta e le spalle rigide.  
‘Probabilmente ucciderebbe, per del ghiaccio da mettere sulla mano.’  
“Credevo di averlo fatto, Ispettore. È stato impossibile convincerla a collaborare, prima di fornirle i fatti e i retroscena,” rispose Mycroft dopo essersi schiarito la voce.  
“La colluttazione,” chiarì Greg.  
“Ah. È necessario?”  
“Sì.”  
“Molto bene.” Mycroft si fissò per un attimo le mani in grembo, poi cominciò a parlare: “Ero arrivato da poco più di un minuto. Sapevo che...il soggetto…era solo, perché i miei lo tenevano sotto osservazione, e non c’erano segni di ostilità. Almeno finché lui non ha infilato una mano nella giacca, con la scusa di cercare un pacchetto di sigarette.”  
“Ha estratto la pistola?”  
Mycroft annuì: “Avevo già dedotto cosa intendeva fare, però, e sono riuscito a deviare la traiettoria dell’arma, puntata al mio viso, col mio ombrello, e poi a fargliela cadere di mano.”  
“Il tuo ombrello ti ha salvato la vita.”  
“In più di un’occasione, e mi serve sempre fedelmente in questo nostro clima britannico,” sorrise appena Mycroft.  
“Come sei riuscito a sopraffarlo? Più precisamente: dove tenevi la dannata lama che gli hanno estratto dal petto?”  
“Un uomo nella mia posizione non può concedersi il lusso di presentarsi disarmato, a questo genere di incontri, Ispettore,” tossicchiò Mycroft.  
“E mi trovi d’accordo sul fatto che uno stiletto ti si addica più di una pistola, ma quella sembrava una spada! Per l’amor del cielo, dove…no. Dio, tutto questo è sempre più ridicolo! Il tuo ombrello è un bastone animato?!”  
“Un’arma antica e tradizionale…”  
“Stai zitto. Hai ucciso quell’uomo _con il tuo ombrello_ ,” riassunse Greg premendosi la base del naso tra pollice e indice. “Ma ti ha ferito,” riprese, sbirciando il fianco di Mycroft.  
L’altro uomo annuì di nuovo: “Ho assestato un paio di colpi, per impedirgli di lanciarsi sulla pistola, così si è scagliato su di me. Nella colluttazione è riuscito a ferirmi con la mia stessa lama.”  
Mycroft rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“È stato allora che gli hai tirato un pugno?” domandò Greg per riscuoterlo.  
Mycroft si osservò la mano sinistra: “Sì, direi. Alle fine ho avuto la meglio,” concluse.  
Greg sospirò, cercando di convincersi che non faceva differenza, se quel bastardo aveva cercato di uccidere Mycroft, invece che uno qualunque dei suoi agenti senza volto né nome. Era per tutte le leggi che stavano infrangendo e basta, che era turbato.  
“Dove stiamo andando a scaricare il corpo?” chiese con voce troppo squillante.  
“Vedrà tra poco, Ispettore.”  
  
“Non potete fare sul serio, è praticamente sotto il mio ufficio!” strillò Greg, premendo la faccia contro il finestrino. “Siamo a uno sputo da Scotland Yard!”  
Due uomini di Mycroft scesero silenziosamente dalla loro auto e aprirono il bagagliaio. Il modo in cui maneggiavano il corpo strappò a Greg un gemito sofferente.  
_‘Dio, sto per svenire. È così sbagliato!’_  
“O…ovviamente le CCTV della zona sono in loop, o qualcosa del genere, vero?” chiese, mentre i due uomini e il loro fardello scendevano cautamente gli scalini di ferro per raggiungere gli argini del fiume.  
“Ovviamente,” confermò Mycroft, leggero.  
“Perché non scaricarlo nel Tamigi in periferia?”  
“Sarebbe stato più difficile prevedere dove sarebbe stato ritrovato. Il caso deve essere affidato a lei, Ispettore. In questo punto l’alta marea lambirà il corpo, distruggendo ogni indizio, ma non dovrebbe spostarlo significativamente.”  
Mycroft chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, concentrandosi sul proprio respiro.  
Greg gli scagliò un’occhiata preoccupata. Anche la sua assistente lo osservava.  
“Pochi minuti ancora, signore. Mi siederò davanti per lasciarle più spazio,” disse, e aprì la portiera.  
Dato che il divisorio era alzato l’unico indizio che fosse risalita in macchina venne dalla portiera anteriore sinistra, che si aprì e si richiuse con un rumore ovattato.  
Greg respirò con gratitudine l’aria fredda che aveva invaso l’abitacolo. Anche Mycroft sembrava essersi rianimato un poco.  
“È grave?” chiese Greg, lottando un attimo per far uscire la voce.  
“Solo un graffio, Ispettore. Non c’è ragione di preoccuparsi.”  
“C’era parecchio sangue, per un graffio.”  
“Un graffio profondo,” ammise Mycroft.  
“Ti ho accusato di aver fatto assassinare quell’uomo. Invece lui ha cerato di uccidere te, e tu hai solo cercato di tenerlo lontano dalla pistola.” Ecco il perché di quei tagli superficiali sulle braccia del cadavere. “L’hai ucciso solo quando non hai avuto alternative.”  
Mycroft lo osservò con sopracciglio lievemente inarcato.  
“Ti ho accusato _ingiustamente_ di averlo fatto assassinare,” chiarì Greg. “Dovresti…dovresti odiarmi.”  
“Come potrei…” mormorò Mycroft. “No, Ispettore. Non mi ha arrecato alcuna offesa. Nessuno di noi due deve illudersi riguardo a quello che sarei in grado di fare.”  
  
Quell’ora di pausa pranzo era praticamente il primo momento di riposo che Greg si era concesso nelle ultime 40 ore, e contava di trascorrerla da solo, fuori dallo Yard, lontano dai suoi colleghi e dall’irrazionale paranoia che da un momento all’altro qualcuno lo smascherasse per il traditore che era. Paranoia con cui conviveva dalla mattina precedente, quando era stato chiamato sulla scena sugli argini del fiume non lontano dal Royal Air Force Memorial e aveva trovato una scusa per allontanare Donovan.  
“Abbiamo già un caso, Sally, e stiamo facendo progressi. Resta su quello. Questo è…noioso, direbbe Sherlock. Un uomo elegante, in centro, niente telefono o portafogli. Si direbbe una rapina.”  
“Non ha documenti, ma l’abito è francese, di lusso.”  
“Forse un turista. Controllerò gli alberghi in zona. Tu vai.”  
E Donovan aveva ubbidito, stranita dalla sua aria ansiosa, forse, ma ben felice di concentrare i suoi sforzi su un caso che stavano per risolvere. Il caso dello sconosciuto alto e moro, invece, sarebbe rimasto irrisolto, nonostante tutte le ore di lavoro e i pensieri che Greg gli stava dedicando.  
Greg notò l’auto scura all’istante, i sensi ipertesi che non gli permettevano di distinguere ciò che quella vista gli provocava: altra ansia? Timore? Insofferenza? Sollievo?  
Salì senza riuscire a impedirsi di lanciare un’occhiata furtiva a destra e a sinistra, sotto il cielo grigio che odorava di neve, e insultandosi pesantemente per questo.  
Mycroft se ne stava seduto in mezzo al sedile, senza la sua assistente, questa volta. L’escoriazione sulle sue nocche era quasi guarita.  
“Ti sono mancato o hai un cadavere nel bagagliaio?” lo salutò Greg con tono più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
O forse no. Era ancora furioso.  
Ma non poteva negare di sentirsi sollevato, all’idea che Mycroft fosse venuto di persona per parlargli: significava che la ferita da taglio che aveva riportato non tanto grave da costringerlo in un letto d’ospedale, e che la situazione non era così cupa da rendere imprudente per lui muoversi per Londra.  
Greg faticava ancora a crederci: Mycroft aveva rischiato di morire.  
Mycroft sorrise senza allegria: “Ho semplicemente pensato che una piccola conferma che le cose si muovono nella maniera sperata avrebbe contribuito alla sua tranquillità, Ispettore. L’interesse nei confronti del suo nuovo caso è minimo, e scemerà del tutto in pochi giorni: i suoi superiori lo dimenticheranno a breve.”  
Greg sbuffò, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé: “Certo, è tutto per la _mia_ tranquillità. Non sei venuto per controllare la mia indagine.”  
Mycroft accavallò le gambe con cura: “So che il Sergente Donovan non lavora al caso con lei…”  
“No. Non voglio che sia coinvolta, quando tutto mi scoppierà in faccia.”  
“Non succederà.”  
“E Sally è intelligente. Avrebbe mangiato la foglia.”  
_‘Oltre al fatto che mi legge come un libro aperto.’_  
“Una saggia decisione, ritengo. Ho avuto modo di osservare i lati più perspicaci e…combattivi del Sergente Donovan,” approvò Mycroft.  
Greg sorrise appena: Sally e Mycroft si erano incrociati a causa di Sherlock, ovviamente, e se non c’erano stati fuoco e fiamme era solo perché nessuna scintilla faceva presa, sul ghiaccio che rivestiva il signor Holmes.  
“I tuoi uomini hanno tutto sotto controllo? Sapete chi c’è dietro questa storia?”  
“Di nuovo, non deve preoccuparsi, Ispettore. Abbiamo cominciato ad agire nell’istante stesso in cui la minaccia si è palesata. È stata una mossa ambiziosa, e incontrerà conseguenze di analogo peso, non dubiti.” Mycroft si schiarì la voce: “C’è anche un’altra questione, legata alla mia presenza qui. L’altra sera ho commesso un’imperdonabile mancanza. Mi permetta di rimediare ed esprimere tutta la mia gratitudine per l’aiuto che sta offrendo, Ispettore. Senza di lei…”  
“Risparmia il fiato, Mycroft, ok?” lo interruppe Greg, abbandonandosi contro il sedile. “Non serve.”  
“Al contrario, io…”  
“Avevo _davvero_ una scelta?” chiese Greg, cercando gli occhi dell’altro uomo.  
“Forse no, lo ammetto. Ma si trattava di una situazione disperata, e quello che ho detto è la verità, Gregory. Mi fido di te. Avrei potuto disporre del corpo e cercare la tua collaborazione in un secondo momento, coinvolgerti in un grado minore. Temo…di non aver ragionato con estrema chiarezza, nella concitazione del momento. Ma questo sottolinea ancora di più il fatto che nel momento del bisogno, sei l’unico di cui sento di potermi fidare.”  
_‘Oh, dio. Non l’hai detto davvero. E non vuol dire quello che credo. Smettila, Lestrade, di sperare così disperatamente!’_  
Perché quelle parole dovevano avere tutto quel potere, su di lui? Era già poco più di un burattino, nelle mani di Mycroft.  
_‘Non rispondere. Dì solo ok. Fa una battuta. Esci di qui.’_  
“Il fatto è,” cominciò, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia, allontanandosi da Mycroft, “il fatto è che so quello che fai, Mycroft, quello che il tuo lavoro richiede. Non sono un bambino. So che il mondo non è bianco e nero e che non sempre applicare la legge garantisce un risultato giusto, non è vero? E so che è necessario che ci sia qualcuno come te, a fare quello che bisogna fare. Davvero, non mi permetterei mai di giudicarti, e sa il cielo se anch’io a volte non ho ignorato le regole perché sentivo che non farlo sarebbe stato sbagliato, e magari sono solo un ipocrita, ma…Ma io non sono te. Ho scelto di fare esattamente l’opposto: seguire le regole e farle rispettare, il più delle volte, perché credo che esistano per un motivo, che siano pensate per proteggerci. Quello che mi hai chiesto di fare va contro tutto quello in cui credo, contro tutto quello che sono. Io apprezzo la tua fiducia, per me vuol dire,” _‘Respira, idiota.’_ “vuol dire molto, tutte le volte che mi cerchi perché pensi che possa risolvere un problema, fare la differenza…”  
Si riferiva a Sherlock, ma anche a tutte le volte che Mycroft aveva avuto bisogno di un contatto con le agenzie di polizia e aveva richiesto l’Ispettore Lestrade.  
“Non sto dicendo che non puoi più contare su di me,” _‘Ah! Come se avessi la forza di dire una cosa del genere!’_ “voglio solo che tu capisca perché questa volta è stato…diverso e difficile, per me.”  
Greg fece uno sforzo per smettere di parlare. Poteva bastare. Si era sicuramente umiliato a sufficienza, per oggi, o per il resto dell’anno.  
Non era il suo senso di giustizia a imbarazzarlo, era fiero di quello che faceva e di come lo faceva. Ma che per Mycroft potesse considerare di fare delle eccezioni, nel modo in cui viveva la sua vita, lo faceva sentire debole, disponibile. Sfruttabile. E ammetterlo davanti all’altro uomo era qualcosa di grosso e potenzialmente rivelatorio, quindi riteneva di aver diritto a un po’ di ansia, a riguardo, grazie tante.  
“Gregory.”  
Greg girò appena il capo, la bocca appoggiata sulle proprie mani intrecciate.  
_‘Nel caso mi venisse in mente di dare ancora aria ai denti.’_  
“Mh?”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Mycroft, studiandolo attentamente. “Non avevo realizzato le implicazioni delle mie richieste. Non avrei mai dovuto chiederti di fare qualcosa contro la tua natura, che apprezzo e ammiro, e che non avrei dovuto dimenticare, quando nella mia arroganza ho preteso il tuo aiuto. Sei accorso, come ogni altra volta prima, perché ti è impossibile ignorare chi potrebbe essere in difficoltà, e ti assicuro che non è stata una scelta deliberata approfittare della tua generosità. Mai più ti rivolgerò una richiesta di questo genere. Puoi credermi.”  
“Uh, io…grazie,” rispose Greg, mordendosi un labbro.  
Si riappoggiò allo schienale del sedile, massaggiandosi la nuca con una mano, e scoprì che ci credeva. Credeva a Mycroft.  
Si accorse di respirare più liberamente e sorrise: “Sul serio, grazie.”  
“Nessun ringraziamento necessario, Ispettore,” rispose Mycroft con un vago sorriso a sua volta. “Un dovuto atto di empatia umana.”  
“Ah, ma dato che non sono affatto sicuro che tu _sia_ umano…”  
Greg ridacchiò allo sbuffo esasperato di Mycroft. Quant’era rilassante ripiombare nella loro routine di scaramucce e innocenti prese in giro.  
“Vedo che è di nuovo armato di ombrello, signor Holmes. Quello è un ombrello vero, o…”  
“Certo che è un ombrello vero.”  
“Errore mio. Intendevo se quello è un ombrello _e basta_ , o no.”  
“Non è pronto per la risposta, Ispettore.”  
Greg scoppiò a ridere.  
“E…la tua ferita?” chiese.  
Il pensiero non lo aveva lasciato sin dal loro ultimo incontro, e la preoccupazione si era solo attenuata quando aveva visto Mycroft in apparente ottima forma. Si sporse un po’ verso l’altro per sbirciargli il fianco.  
“Oh…ricucita con cura,” disse Mycroft.  
“Posso?” chiese Greg, ma senza aspettare una risposta.  
Sbottonò l’unico bottone allacciato della giacca di Mycroft e la aprì, scoprendo solo una camicia bianca.  
“Niente panciotto?”  
“Ho scoperto che uno strato di stoffa rigida, per quanto di stile impeccabile, non si accorda molto con tagli e punti di sutura…” spiegò Mycroft a voce bassa, quasi non volesse turbare la contemplazione di Greg.  
Lui annuì soprappensiero, studiando il leggero rigonfiamento che la medicazione creava sul fianco di Mycroft. Questa volta non c’erano tracce di sangue.  
Era comunque strano vedere Mycroft senza panciotto. Era come vederlo senza armatura. Riusciva a percepire il calore del suo corpo, così, dove il suo polso sfiorava il cotone della camicia per tenere aperta la giacca.  
“Fa male?” domandò, sollevando gli occhi in quelli di Mycroft, leggermente sgranati e immobili, in piena analisi dei dati a loro offerti.  
Greg si irrigidì, registrando quanto era vicino all’altro, completamente nel suo spazio, quanto si era concesso di lasciarsi andare.  
_‘No. No, no, no, no!’_  
Si era tradito, se già non era successo due sera prima, quando aveva realizzato che Mycroft era la persona coinvolta nella colluttazione. Due episodi del genere: persino un decerebrato ne avrebbe compreso il significato. E Mycroft era l’uomo più intelligente d’Inghilterra.  
Greg ritrasse le dita irrigidite dalla sua giacca, il cervello in fiamme.  
Si girò di scatto, cercando la maniglia della portiera, tronche parole di scusa per coprire la sua ritirata che gli si affollavano nella mente ma non riuscivano a farsi strada fino alla sua bocca.  
Mycroft gli afferrò una mano, inspirando aspramente per il movimento brusco: “Aspetta.”  
Oh, dio, aveva cercato di fuggire come un ragazzino sconvolto. Non riusciva a voltarsi e a guardare Mycroft.  
“Gregory…”  
“Di…dimentica tutto, vuoi?” sussurrò, deglutendo a vuoto. “Non ho dormito. Sono un idiota.”  
_‘Mi darò una regolata, non dovrai più vedere niente di quello che provo…se ci vedremo ancora.’_  
“Non c’è niente di male,” disse Mycroft.  
A Greg sfuggì una risata che sembrava un latrato. No, certo, non c’era niente di male, niente di _dannatamente ridicolo_ in un amore non corrisposto alla sua età. E qual è il problema ad innamorarsi del Governo Inglese! Dio, come poteva essere così patetico da implorare di non essere manipolato e poi far sfoggio di tutte le sue debolezze a quel modo.  
Le dita di Mycroft si serrarono ancora più strettamente sulla sua mano: “Perdona la vergognosa inadeguatezza delle mie ultime parole. Cercherò di fare meglio. Credi che la mia gratitudine e la mia fiducia per te siano in qualche modo compromesse dalla consapevolezza di una forma di attaccamento nei miei confronti da parte tua? Non lo sono. In alcun modo.”  
Il tono di Mycroft era fermo e sicuro, e Greg avrebbe voluto disperatamente credergli anche questa volta.  
_‘Ma le cose cambieranno. Non possono non cambiare!’_  
Si limitò a scuotere la testa, la gola serrata.  
“Se invece il tuo timore è che i tuoi sentimenti non siano ben accetti,” continuò Mycroft stringendo la mano di Greg tra entrambe le sue e strattonandola verso il proprio petto per costringerlo a girarsi, “allora permettimi di rassicurarti anche da questo punto di vista.”  
_‘Cosa?’_  
“Cosa?” fece lui, ruotando appena il busto verso Mycroft.  
Gli occhi grigio-blu di Mycroft inchiodarono i suoi: “Sapere che provi dei sentimenti per me non mi disgusta, né mi imbarazza, Gregory. Al contrario è…esaltante e lusinghiero sapere di avere l’ammirazione di un uomo di cui ho il massimo rispetto.”  
L’aria attorno a Greg sembrò dilatarsi e surriscaldarsi, mentre Mycroft abbassava lo sguardo sulla sua mano, ancora astretta tra le sue, per depositare un piccolo bacio sulle nocche.  
“Che cosa abbia mai fatto per meritarla è l’unico punto che sfugge alla mia comprensione. Cosa può vedere in me un uomo del tuo valore? Un uomo buono,” un altro bacio leggero. “Un uomo coraggioso…”  
“Mycroft, ti prego, non prendermi in giro,” ansimò Greg. Chiuse gli occhi: “E non so se c’eri, quando ho cercato di buttarmi fuori dalla macchina perché ti avevo lasciato intravedere quello…quello che provo.”  
Un piccolo sbuffo di aria calda colpì la sua mano mentre Mycroft ridacchiava: “Forse non in questa particolare occasione. Tuttavia, permettere agli altri di percepire i propri sentimenti è qualcosa per cui io sono totalmente privo di coraggio. Non posso rimproverarti nulla.”  
“Però mi hai fermato. Non mi hai lasciato fuggire,” rispose Greg, allungando le dita della mano prigioniera tra quelle di Mycroft per accarezzargli il mento.  
“Sarebbe stato indegno da parte mia lasciarti credere che i tuoi sentimenti mi lascino indifferente, perché non c’è niente di più falso.”  
“Oh, dio. Dici sul serio?” esclamò Greg, sgranando gli occhi. “Tu _sei_ coraggioso, e determinato e attento e spiritoso e un maniaco del controllo e sono tutte cose che amo. Io…io credevo che fosse una cotta, che mi sarebbe passata in fretta, invece, sono secoli, Mycroft, forse da quando ero ancora sposato, non lo so neanche più. E non avrei mai detto niente, se...Ero sempre riuscito a controllarmi, ma quello che è successo l’altra sera…credo mi abbia spaventato.”  
La sua mano ora accarezzava la guancia di Mycroft e una delle mani di lui si appoggiava leggera dietro la nuca di Greg. Neanche si ricordava quando si era riavvicinato così.  
“Un motivo in più per ringraziarti di essere venuto,” sussurrò Mycroft.  
Greg lo baciò, nel silenzio rovente dell’abitacolo, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito che era quasi un singhiozzo di sollievo.  
_‘Finalmente! Finalmente, finalmente!’_  
Continuò a baciarlo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per tenersi ancorato al presente perché la testa gli girava e le sue costole non lasciavano abbastanza spazio ai suoi polmoni per inspirare a sufficienza e il cuore gli batteva in gola, leggerissimo e vuoto e ridicolo e felice.  
Si separarono senza fiato, fissandosi a vicenda con occhi sgranati.  
“Da prima del tuo divorzio, hai detto?” domandò Mycroft con un filo di voce.  
Greg deglutì un paio di volte: “Credo di sì…Ci ho messo di più ad ammetterlo, ma…”  
“Anni, allora. Anni di _questo_ ,” continuò Mycroft, gli occhi che saettavano sul volto di Greg, “e io non l’ho mai visto. O se l’ho visto, non sono stato in grado di riconoscerlo prima di ora.”  
Aveva l’aria così meravigliata che Greg rise apertamente.  
“Tu vuoi davvero darmi una possibilità? Anche se non era tua intenzione dirmi nulla?”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
Mycroft scosse la testa: “Le persone non sono il mio forte, quando non sono mosse dal profitto o dalla sete di potere. Sai chi sono. Cosa faccio.”  
“Cosa succede ai cadaveri dei tuoi nemici,” continuò Greg. “Sì, voglio darti una possibilità.”  
L’aveva desiderato così tanto, ed era stato vicino a perdere ogni possibilità per sempre. Non avrebbe rinunciato adesso.  
Sospirò: “Cazzo. Dovrei tornare al lavoro.”  
_‘Chiudermi in una stanza buia e calmarmi. Respirare. Convincermi che è successo tutto davvero.’_  
“Qualche minuto di decompressione prima di riprendere a indagare sarebbe più che opportuno,” rispose Mycroft con un sorriso, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. “Almeno, il caso è uno che non richiede tutte le sue facoltà mentali, Ispettore.”  
Greg ghignò: “Ne ho anche altri, signor Holmes. Tu…sei al sicuro?” chiese poi.  
“Nel luogo più sicuro di Londra,” rispose Mycroft, “poi a casa mia, altrettanto al sicuro. Posso sperare,” aggiunse guardando attentamente Greg, “nella tua compagnia, questa sera? Vorrei…parlare ancora e fare qualcosa per scusarmi delle ultime 48 ore.”  
Greg annuì: “Mi piacerebbe vederti.”  
“Dovrò insistere molto per convincerti a salire in auto?”  
Greg diede uno sbuffo divertito: “Questa volta no, spero!” Poi continuò, più seriamente: “Non credevo che queste cose ti interessassero. Che nella tua vita ci potesse essere spazio per…qualcuno. Non che pretenda che tu faccia spazio per me, voglio dire, ne abbiamo solo parlato, è tutto nuovo, e…”  
_‘E avrei fatto meglio a tenere la bocca chiusa e a crogiolarmi nell’entusiasmo del momento…’_  
Mycroft sospirò: “Non ho mai sentito la necessità di dividere i miei giorni con qualcuno, è vero. Inoltre il mio lavoro può essere molto esigente, con il mio tempo.”  
“Questo lo capisco.”  
“Ma devo ammettere che vedere tutta la differenza che sta facendo per Sherlock, avere qualcuno accanto, mi ha portato a rivedere la mia posizione sulla questione. Sapere che anche per noi Holmes c’è la possibilità di essere amati,” sussurrò osservando con intensità Greg.  
“Solo gli stupidi non cambiano mai idea,” rispose lui, con la gola un po’ stretta di felicità.  
_‘Certo che puoi essere amato, sciocco. Io lo faccio da anni!’_  
Mycroft sorrise: “Vero. E io mi pregio di essere piuttosto intelligente, tutto considerato.”  
Greg si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di contenere il ghigno da mentecatto che sentiva affiorare: “Ok, allora.”  
“A presto, Gregory…”  
“Sì, a presto…”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto!  
> Questa storia è ispirata a The Most Wonderful Time of the Year di EventHorizon. La sua è una storia comica (in generale tutti i suoi lavori sono incredibilmente divertenti, ve li consiglio) e leggera. Io invece sono cupa e drammatica anche quando cerco di far ridere… 
> 
> Lo spunto della storia di EventHorizon, Mycroft che ha bisogno dell’aiuto di Lestrade per sbarazzarsi di un cadavere, dal mio punto di vista si prestava benissimo per mostrare il conflitto tra il lavoro di Lestrade e quello di Mycroft, tra le loro diverse concezioni del mondo. Da un lato, la Legge che nessuno dovrebbe permettersi di scavalcare, dall’altro, l’onnipotenza e la segretezza del Governo. Non credo di essere riuscita a rendere più di tanto la questione, né a presentarla in maniera tanto comprensibile, ma mi sono divertita con la storia (e soprattutto si è scritta in fretta, quindi è quantomeno ispirata! Come faccio a sputarci sopra?) e ho deciso di pubblicarla:)  
> Il titolo è moolto tirato per i capelli: il periodo natalizio sullo sfondo, i muri e la ghiaia bianca che potevano macchiarsi di rosso. No? Ok, non importa.  
> Normalmente, chiamo Lestrade per cognome, ma in questo caso, dato che vediamo anche i suoi pensieri non filtrati dal narratore mi sembrava troppo…poco personale? Troppo distaccato? Boh.  
> La storia è slegata dalle mie altre Mystrade:)


End file.
